Phlebectomy is a difficult and costly surgical operation. It also leaves scars.
More recent techniques employed for vascular sclerosis, in particular the treatment of varices, such as the technique presented in document US 2003/0078569, although they are less traumatic for the patient, nevertheless necessitate preparation for catheterisation, covering of the operator, sterile conditions, thorough disinfecting, and complex procedures. They also employ long and costly optical fibres. In addition, this technique requires the injection of a substance that is liable to give rise to allergies. This is the case with conventional sclerosis in the doctors surgery that make use of chemical sclerosants.